Vermilion
by melodisz
Summary: Hate is easy. Love takes courage. — Taiora


**disclaimer** : I do not own Digimon.

* * *

**Vermilion  
**by _melodisz_

* * *

_"Hate is easy. Love takes Courage."_ —Anonymous

* * *

August 1st, 2005  
_-Odaiba Memorial Day-_

_**T**hat day was their anniversary._

_He offered to walk her home as usual after they went back from digital world. It was something that seemed simple and natural like the best friends they were. No awkward silence. No holding hands. And it would continue to be like that if he didn't decide to stop talking all of a sudden then grabbed her hand and turned to stare at her._

_The summer air was still hot and humid after sunset. They stood there at the old playground, the same one where they'd always met and played with each other when they were kids. She was confused with his act and he didn't seem to know what he was doing until she waved her free hand in front of his face._

_Snapping out of his stupor, he looked at their hand then her face and she could tell that something in his eyes changed like the new flame of passion started burning in those chocolate-brown orbs — the flame that existed in him for so long but he never let her know — and she was mesmerized at the moment their eyes met._

_"It's about the time." a small smile crossed his lips as he started speaking, "I have something to tell you. Something I want to tell you for years but.. " he paused noticing that she didn't listen to him, "Oi, oi, Are you still with me?" he asked lowering his face to the same level as hers._

_Losing focus from his eyes she blinked, "Oh, yes. Go ahead."_

_His smile turned into a grin, satisfied with her answer and knowing that her full attention was on him now, __"You have to promise me something." she nodded and he continued, "After all of this, promise me that everything between us will never change."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because we're best friends and I don't expect you to answer me. Just want you to know."_

_Unable to ignore the quickening beat of her heart, she averted her gaze to look at something else, anything but his eyes. However, he managed to get her attention back again when she felt his pinky slip around hers. She couldn't help but chuckling at his childish act and his trying-so-hard-to-be-serious expression._

_"Promise?" he asked._

_"Promise," she smiled._

_He straightened a bit and grinned back looking solely into her eyes. Chocolates met Crimsons._

_"I love you."_

* * *

**i. orange **— _he's like the sun; hotheaded, brave, vibrant yet somehow, warm and charming._

"**I** love you."

_Yagami Taichi (Tai Kamiya)_ walked away in the direction that _Ishida Yamato (Matt)_ stood waiting for him to go to their next class together. That left her, _Takenouchi Sora_, stood alone at her shoe locker still in a daze after Taichi came up to her, talking and saying _that word _in his usual and smooth tone like it was some kind of goodbye then flashing her his brilliant smile — the smile that almost as bright as the sun.

Six months had passed since the day Taichi first confessed to Sora. She didn't react to his confession and he didn't expect anything either. Everything was the same just like they promised except for one thing. He always told her he loved her and she couldn't deny that no matter how much she heard it from him, it still made her heart racing.

It wasn't that Sora didn't feel anything for Taichi and it certainly was not because she thought he wasn't serious about all the things he said. She didn't want to rush into a relationship especially with him, because he _was_her best friend. After she broke up with Yamato a year ago, she knew she shouldn't make any sudden decision about the thing called love her supposed-to-be-excellent trait judging by her crest.

"Sora-san!"

The sound of her name brought Sora back to reality, turning to look in the opposite direction Taichi and Yamato disappeared, Sora saw her cinnamon haired friend running to catch up with her in the school hallway.

_Tachikawa Mimi_ was out of breath, "Ne Sora-san, do you.. have anything prepare.. for the next.. Tuesday?" Mimi asked, her voice filled with excitement. Sora just stared at her trying so hard to figure out what was going to happen on that day.

"Don't tell me you forget!" Mimi shrieked, "It's Valentine's Day!"

Realization dawned on Sora and then she said, "Mimi-chan, today is only Thursday. Besides, I can't think of anyone I want to.. " she trailed off her thought turning back to the certain brown haired boy.

Knowing what her friend was thinking, Mimi smirked, "So-ra-san, I know—" she paused, shaking her head dramatically, "No no, I mean _the whole school_ knows that there's something going on between _you_ and _Taichi-san_!"

"Mimi-chan, Taichi is my friend and we're not dating—"

"—yet." Mimi grinned. Sora tried to protest but Mimi cut her off, "C'mon, admit it! He's your prince charming, say yes to him already!"

Amused by her enthusiastic friend, Sora replied, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Mimi-chan."

"That's GREAT! You have to come with me on Saturday then. We're going to find the best Valentine chocolates!" Mimi said smiling happily and ran back to her class. That of course, left Sora stood alone at her locker _again_.

-x-

**S**itting down at their usual spot in cafeteria, Sora looked around the table. Everyone gave her nods and smiles acknowledging her presence.

_Kido Jou (Joe)_ was reading his biology book. _Izumi Koushirou (Izzy)_ was eating his lunch glancing at his laptop occasionally. Yamato was concentrating on the paper in front of him while Mimi was pointing something here and there for him to fix. Sora was positive that it was Yamato's new song which Mimi would feature with his band.

"Where's Taichi?" Sora asked automatically.

Yamato looked up from the paper his eyes meeting with Mimi's for a second before he answered, "He has some.. stuff to do" he shrugged, "but I think it doesn't take too long."

Sora just threw a suspicious look at Yamato. It's no use asking him anything when his attention already turned back to his song. Instead, she looked at Mimi who had a sly smile on her face.

"Asuka-chan one of my classmate, she has something to talk with Ta—Oh!" Mimi exclaimed her eyes stopped at the cafeteria entrance and everybody's eyes even Jou, followed her line of sight.

There they were, Taichi and Asuka, walking in the cafeteria together. She spoke something to him and because of all the noise, he leaned down to listen and nodded. Then they stopped. Asuka bowed slightly and Taichi smiled at her before she walked to her table in the different direction as his.

" ..I think it's kinda love confessing stuff." Mimi ended her unfinished words smoothly as Taichi walked to their table.

"Hey guys!" Taichi sat down next to Sora.

After a few moment of silence and a gazing battle at Taichi who already started his meal oblivious of his surroundings, everybody resumed their previous activities.

Try as she might, Sora couldn't stop glancing at Taichi and for what seemed like an eternity or exactly — the 7th time she was throwing her glance at him, her eyes met with his big brown orbs.

"What's wrong, Sora?"

Sora mentally hit herself for letting Taichi catch her and muttered, "Nothing."

Taichi just stared at her his right elbow on the table, his cheek resting against his palm.

"What?" Sora asked nervously.

"Nothing." Taichi gave her a crooked smile reaching his left hand out and ruffled her hair.

For no reason, a slight blush spread across Sora's face. She quickly looked away from Taichi and fixed her gaze at her lunch. That caused her to miss Jou's smile, Koushirou's knowing look, Mimi's mischievous grin and Yamato's smirk.

-x-

**L**ater that day, Sora found Taichi waiting for her at the school gate to walk home together. A smile appeared on his face when he saw her.

Unfortunately for them while the sky was still bright, the winter rain that came out of nowhere started to fall. As a result, they rushed to the nearest overhang that could shield them from the downpours.

Dumping their bags on the bench, Taichi looked at the sky then averted his gaze to Sora and raised his eyebrow. She just smiled at him and he knew she'd rather stay here enjoying the sound and the freshness of the pouring rain so he sat down and she followed.

Taichi opened Sora's bag taking her iPod out then switched it on and put one of the earphones in her left ear, the other in his right. Sora looked at him and murmured thanks quietly. He smiled and closed his eyes leaning against the bench, his hands behind his head.

Sora studied Taichi's face. He never ceased to amaze her — his eyes, his thoughts, his acts, his words, his sense of logic even the way he smiled.

She thought about _them_ being boyfriend and girlfriend. What would be different from being best friends like this? — Sora couldn't imagine anything at all. Still she knew that whatever they were, Taichi would always be there. His eyes always looked out for her. His hands always caught her whenever she fell. His smile — the smile that meant for her and only her — always brightened her worst day in a blink of an eye.

Unconsciously, Sora's thought drifted back to the previous afternoon, Taichi with another girl — Was she jealous? What should she do if he started dating somebody? Would he still smile _that smile_at her just like he always did? Would their friendship still be the same?

Sora shook her head shifting her gaze to the sky then she closed her eyes and let the sound of the song and the rain occupied her senses, didn't want to think about anything anymore.

At least until Taichi started speaking.

"That girl Asuka, asked me if we're dating."

For a moment, Sora really thought that Taichi could read her mind. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Surprisingly, he was still in the same position, eyes closed.

"I told her we aren't." he continued, "but I love you."

Sora inhaled sharply.

"She seemed sad and _chuckled_ at me." he frowned, "Frankly, I didn't understand her at all."

Incredulously, she stared at him and muttered, "I'm glad you're so dense sometimes."

"What?" his eyes snapped open.

"Nothing, I was just thinking aloud." she sighed to herself, "Why did you tell me?"

"I want you to know." he shrugged, "and she talked about you too."

"Ne Taichi.. " she began glancing at him, "Since you told me you love me.. you wait for me.. and since you're still my friend — my _best_ friend and everything. Well, I mean it's just.. I'm just wondering that maybe if you're not—"

"You're rambling." he smirked at her.

Sora blushed slightly.

"I lost you once that Christmas but I can deal with it because he's Yamato." he sighed his eyes met hers for a second and she could almost see a sorrowful glint in them, "After you broke up with him, I know I just can't let you go again without trying to do anything."

"But what if.. " she hesitated, "What if I start seeing another guy?"

"It's your decision, your life and your happiness." he stated sincerely, "I already told you what I wanted to. It's okay if you don't feel the same way I do, I'll still be your best friend just like this."

As the droplets of water was still pouring down against the earth synchronizing with the catchy melodies of the song, the two of them sat silently, completely lost in their thoughts.

After a long pause, absent-mindedly Sora asked, "How did you.. well, _convince_ yourself to do that?"

Taichi chuckled at her words.

"Maybe that's why I've got the crest of courage in the first place." he paused looking into her eyes, "You know, love takes courage." he straightened and smiled.

It wasn't bright and careless but warm and gentle — definitely not Taichi's usual smile — and it made Sora's heart flutter inexplicably.

Despite her racing heart, Sora gazed back and then she found herself leaning towards Taichi. For some reason, she knew she couldn't — shouldn't — wouldn't stop and she kissed him, just a peck on his lips then pulled back.

Taichi was absolutely dumbfounded his eyes widening.

"I think I can understand you now." she mumbled as she brushed her fingers against her lips ever so slightly then looked at him and smiled.

* * *

**ii. red** — _she's like the heart; loving, gentle, sensitive but determined and graceful._

"**I** love you."

Sora got up grabbed her bag and ran off in the rain without saying another word.

Taichi was utterly speechless then he became _extremely_ happy. How could he not? His best friend and first crush and first love and — just _kissed_ him and told him that she _loved_ him.

Yet at the same time, Taichi had _never_ ever felt more confused. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there — Was it true? Was it a dream? Why did she run off? Why didn't he run after her? When did the rain stop? And more importantly, how in the world did he bring himself back to his apartment?

Taichi shook his head trying to bring his consciousness back as he opened the door. Now, he wanted nothing more than to throw himself on his bed basking in the wonderful sensation floating in his chest whenever he thought about the feeling of her soft lips against his and those three simple words in her sweet voice.

When Taichi walked in, something — or specifically, two teens in the living room made him stop.

_Yagami Hikari (Kari Kamiya)_, Taichi's little sister and _Takaishi Takeru (TK)_, Yamato's little brother sat together on the couch talking and laughing with each other, her head resting on his shoulder.

It was absolutely not the pose that the normal-overprotective-big-brother Taichi was fond of and both Hikari and Takeru or maybe just the latter seemed to know that fact as well. Takeru shot to his feet with a nervous smile on his face expecting the worst to come while Hikari just sat there greeting her brother with her angelic smile.

To Takeru's relief and Hikari's surprise, Taichi just nodded at them and headed towards his room.

Hikari knew at the first glance she looked at Taichi that something was strange about her brother. She walked to him and asked, "Onii-chan, what's happening?"

Taichi paused looking at his sister then pulled Hikari into a tight embrace. She yelped in surprise and before she could do anything, he released her.

"Just the most fantastic thing ever." Taichi replied, a delightful grin spread across his face.

Hikari and Takeru looked at each other, confusion reflecting in both their eyes as Taichi strolled into his room, disappearing from their sights.

-x-

**A**ll Taichi's happiness seemed to fade away in the days later.

First Sora texted him a brief, curt and strange message that told him not to wait for her to walk together in the morning and after school — Taichi didn't understand her but he dismissed all of his thoughts because it was Friday. No matter what, he would meet her at school anyway.

Then whenever Sora saw him at school, she just gave him a smile and hurriedly slipped out of his sight. At lunch or in the class, she suddenly had something to _discuss_ with her friend from tennis club like every five minutes so she sat with them and didn't even glance at him — Taichi couldn't understand her but he knew that he could go to see her at her apartment or wherever on Saturday and Sunday anyway.

Yet he found himself walking back to his apartment in disappointment two days in a row when Sora's mother told him that Sora hung out with Mimi, shopping and doing all the _girls stuff _including something about Valentine's Day — Taichi _really_ couldn't understand her but he knew he could call her and talk to her anyway.

Still his calls couldn't reach Sora or exactly — she didn't answer all of his calls, not a single — Taichi _really_ couldn't understand her _at all _but he knew he would definitely talk to her on the next day because she would be at school on Monday anyway.

Finally when he ran into her before their homeroom, she said _directly_ to him first time in four days that she had to help Mimi with something about the gift at lunch and she had to help her mom at flowers shop after school because of Valentine's Day.

Before he could say anything, she rushed off and then the first bell rang. It _truly _was the sound of defeat.

Eventually, Taichi gave in and made his decision — he would try to talk to her again when the _damn_ Valentine's Day already passed.

Now in his last class of Monday, Taichi was sitting lifelessly next to Yamato who was humming one of his song quietly, visibly relaxed, didn't seem to know what was going on with his best friend beside him.

The last bell rang. It was the sound of freedom.

Taichi and Yamato gathered their belongings, slipped past the door and headed to their lockers.

That was when Yamato decided to break the silence, "Taichi, I don't wanna bother your gloom and doom mood but seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Taichi looked at Yamato and replied almost unconsciously, "Nothing."

Still for a brief moment, Taichi was surprise and _grateful_ by the observation of his blond haired friend.

Yamato rolled his eyes, "It's written all over your face."

Before Taichi could argue back, he spotted something at the opposite end of the hall and he stopped in his tracks.

There she was, _his_ Sora. Her face lit up. Her eyes brightened. Her smile was shining. Yet that smile was not for him. Sora was talking with some guy — who wasn't _himself_.

-x-

**T**aichi shoved his bag at Yamato then stormed towards Sora, grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the main building, completely ignored the confused Yamato, bewildered Sora and a surprised expression of that guy. When they reached his destination, he released her hand and gave her the sternest look he could muster on his face.

"We _need_ to talk."

"I already told you I have to help my mom at the flowers shop. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day." she said nonchalantly.

Before Sora could manage to walk away avoiding another conversation with him, Taichi drove her against the brick wall. One of his hands placed firmly on her shoulder, the other against the wall blocking her from getting away again.

"That can wait." he stated.

Knowing that she couldn't escape anymore, she sighed and gave up, "Okay, let's talk then."

"Why did you do all of these?" he demanded, "Didn't answer my calls, didn't speak to me, keep avoiding me everytime I try to talk to you and you! You were just talking and smiling with that.. Sachi? or Satoshi? Whatever that guy name's!" he growled in frustration.

Amused, she asked, "Jealous, aren't you?"

"It's not just that! Why did you talk to everyone else and not _me_!" he tried to explain and waited for her answer but the only thing she gave him was her innocent smile.

"Fine! Yes, I'm jealous!" he admitted, "Because I love you! And that day, _you_ were the one who told me you love me!" he released her shoulder and ran his hand through his hair messing it up — _in case_ it could be messier. Now he was really angry at her _and_ himself.

"Ne Taichi, let me tell you something." she said still smiling _that_ smile.

He just glared at her, "You have _many __things_ to tell me Sora."

She met his gaze and started to giggle, "You're so cute when you're mad."

"W-What?" he was caught off guard.

When Sora saw the drastic change of the look on Taichi's face, her giggle turned into a laugh and that caused him to be flustered. He inwardly groaned then did the first thing that came in his mind to stop her laughter — kissing her.

Sora was shocked at first but soon, she realized what was going on and to his dismay, she broke off the kiss.

"I thought we're here to _talk_." she muttered, her cheeks flushed.

"You are the one who didn't talk!" he protested vehemently but then started grinning. "Then again, I don't mind doing _this _instead." he said and leaned down to capture her lips again.

"W-wait! I will tell you." she stuttered. He stopped just a few inches away from her face and rested his forehead against her.

"Would you please give me some room to breathe?" she asked, blushing madly from the close proximity of his face and hers.

"No, we're fine like this." he smiled. For some reasons or maybe because of the kiss, his frustration seemed to evaporate in the air.

After regaining her composure, she began, "I was avoiding you because I just plan to talk to you and tell you everything tomorrow."

"Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, _Valentine's Day_." she paused and eyed him accusingly, "But because someone is so impatient.. " he winced slightly looking back at her and giving her a sheepish grin.

"How can I be patient with something like this?" he mumbled and leaned in his lips grazing hers but shortly after that, he pulled away from her and frowned, "What was the thing you are planning to tell me?"

She blinked replying in a daze, "What?"

"Something like 'I love you' or 'Will you be my Valentine?', huh?" he smirked.

Avoiding his gaze, she blushed and murmured, "I think you already know it now."

Taichi smiled and lifted Sora's chin gently, forcing her to look at him then leaned down and kissed her once more, this time without her protest. Instantly, she melted in his arms and she had to wrap her own arms around his neck to steady herself as his hand stroked her cheek. Holding her waist tightly, he grinned against her lips and pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss.

"Taichi-san, Sor—Whoa!"

Hearing their names, the two of them pulled away from each other immediately. The silly smiles appeared on their faces when they saw the smirking Yamato and the giggling Mimi.

"Well, we just wondered if you two want to hear our new song." Mimi said trying so hard to stop giggling but failed.

Yamato continued still smirking, "But we didn't know that you guys are _busy_."

Sora stood still blushing all over again as Taichi gave Yamato a mock glare, "Shut it, _Ishida_. Give us a few minutes and we'll be more than ready."

"Fine." Yamato chuckled, "We'll be waiting. Just don't _overdo_ it." he said, grinning widely then nodded at Mimi.

Mimi just beamed at them and gave Sora a thumb up before walking back with Yamato.

Taichi turned to look at Sora, a wicked smile on his face, "Actually, I tend _not_ to listen to Yamato's suggestion so what should we do now?"

Sora shoved him playfully as a reply.

Taichi laughed and took her hand, "Let's go hearing our Rock Star and Princess then."

Before they followed Yamato and Mimi back, Sora grabbed the collar of Taichi's shirt and pulled him down, crushing her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

"I love you." she whispered smiling, no hesitation in her voice.

Giving her his famous lop-sided grin, he squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes, "I love you, too."

* * *

February 14th, 2006  
_-Valentine's Day-_

**L**eaning against his shoe locker, Taichi looked around. Pink and red hearts were decorated everywhere. Girls and boys were talking, smiling and confessing_._ Various types of valentine gifts were sent to friends, boyfriends and girlfriends. At Taichi's right side, Yamato was trying to deal with tons of Valentine cards and love letters bursting out of his locker. After a few minutes, he gave up.

"My concert tonight, don't forget." Yamato said to Taichi and walked towards his band mates only to be blocked by his screaming fan girls who were ready to throw their gifts _and_ themselves at him. Desperately, Yamato looked back for help. Taichi just grinned wryly at him but to Yamato's relief and Taichi's disappointment, Mimi came up and dragged Yamato away.

Taichi chuckled at his friends and walked to Sora's locker. Today they didn't walk to school together because Sora wanted to help her mom opened the flowers shop. As Taichi walked closer, he spotted Jou and his girlfriend — Natsumi, walked in the building, the pleasant smiles on their faces.

When Taichi reached Sora's locker, Koushirou walked past him with the mysterious Valentine chocolate in his hand. He smiled at Taichi sheepishly. At that moment, something in Taichi's head screamed at him to ask Koushirou some questions but Taichi tried his hardest to ignore it so he just gazed at Koushirou until his genius friend walked in of course, the computer room.

Taichi turned to look at the other side when he felt something poking on his shoulder softly. His eyes met with Sora's.

"You're standing in my way." she pointed at her locker behind him.

"That was the meanest greeting I ever heard." he grinned and stepped aside, "How was your shop?"

She opened her locker smiling, "All guys burst in with the desperate look on their faces. I just gave them a little help and they walked out with the right flowers in their hands."

"And since you work at flowers shop I assume that dozens of roses won't do any better than a single so I'll give you this." he leaned against the locker holding two vermilion roses in his hand.

She paused and eyed the roses in surprise, "Where did you find them? I mean _this_ color."

He didn't answer her question. Instead, he said, "Special roses for you flower girl. This one is for my best friend." he handed her the first rose, "and this one is for my girl—" he paused and shifted his gaze from the second rose to her then a look of realization dawned on his face.

Sora just looked at Taichi, half-confused and half-amused.

"You.. No! well, I.. don't... err, we aren't.. dating.. I didn't ask you out yesterday!" he spluttered, horrified.

Sora rolled her eyes.

"_What_ should I say, 'Will you be my Valentine?' or 'Will you go out with me?' no, will you be my g—" she placed her finger against his lips silencing him then took the second rose from his hand.

"That's _too_ simple, Taichi-_chan_." she smirked, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

His jaw dropped, "You.. stole my line.."

"Technically, I didn't. You were supposed to say 'girlfriend'_._"

"But it's not fair! You have no idea how long I've been wanting to say _that_." he groaned.

She giggled and arched her eyebrow, "So 'Yes' or 'No'?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Then.. " she began opening her bag and took a box of homemade chocolate out, "This is for my boyfriend. Since you're Taichi and Valentine card is not a food."

"Thank you." he tossed her a gleeful smile and took it, "That's why I love you so much."

She chuckled, "Let's go to our homeroom, shall we?"

Taichi nodded and took Sora's bag but when she started walking, he suddenly grasped her hand tugging at it lightly.

She stopped and turned back, "What?"

"I just remember I have another thing to give you." his eyes brightened, "It's very important!"

Sora eyed Taichi in anticipation as he tried to search every pockets of his cloths. Eventually, he took something out of his trouser pocket.

It was her _iPod_.

Sora stared blankly at Taichi.

"Don't give me that look." he shook his head in a serious expression, "This is the thing you left after you kissed me, declared that you love me and ran away." he explained earnestly, "It's like a Cinderella's glass slipper!"

Couldn't control herself any longer, Sora laughed hysterically.

"Hey, don't underestimate it!" he shrieked, pouting slightly. However, a small smile broke out on Taichi's face when his eyes met hers and then he started laughing too.

Simple as that, they walked off together hand in hand. Their eyes gleamed with love and happiness.

**fin.**

* * *

**notes** : This story was _mostly_ written based on Japanese theme/culture.

I want to write about Mimato (_Teal_) and Takari (_Tea Rose_) too but I'm sure my stories will be cornier and plotlesser (I know it's not a word..) than this one if I try to write them. English is **not** my first language and it always frustrates me whenever I want to type some particular words but I have no idea what they are.

Lastly, I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this and your reviews are _greatly_ appreciated. Please tell me what you think.

**Thank you**!


End file.
